Artificial intelligence (AI for short) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. The artificial intelligence is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce a new intelligent machine capable of acting in a same way as human intelligence. The researches in this field refer to robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc.
With the progress of science and technology, a wake-on-voice technology is widely used in a mobile terminal, a smart home or a speech interaction system, which provides convenience for users to wake up devices by using speech instructions.
At present, the mainstream wake-on-voice technology at home and abroad usually uses filter bank (FB for short) features for speech recognition. In a quiet and near-field scene, the energy of each sub-band of the filter bank features is very obvious. These features conform to features of human ear hearing, and thus can be well applied in the speech recognition field. However, in a noise scene and a far-field scene, the energy of each sub-band of the filter bank features may be out of balance, which causes a low accuracy of speech recognition, and influences an effect of wake-on-voice.